


Eternal

by GravityUniverse115



Series: SU has destroyed my life for the better [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Love, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Meant To Be, Post-Wedding, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, So Married, True Love, We Just Love Each Other, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityUniverse115/pseuds/GravityUniverse115
Summary: Bismuth and Pearl get ready for their wedding
Relationships: Bismuth & Pearl (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Series: SU has destroyed my life for the better [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009767
Kudos: 11





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas gift for a friend in a Discord server. Merry Christmas!

It was the dawn of a new day. And what a special day it would be. Humans and gems alike were gathering together to witness the marriage between Bismuth and Pearl. And like with Ruby and Sapphire prior, everyone was so excited. They couldn't wait to get started. Even Steven stayed in town to help with the planning

Bismuth and Pearl had been dating for only about a year before taking it to the next level. Neither were completely sure about it. Doubt ran through their minds. They wanted to do something special but both were too scared to make a move. Until one day after talking to the others, Bismuth finally worked up the courage. She hand crafted a gold and silver ring for each of them. Along with a piece of wedding armor for Pearl to wear. She even had Yellow Pearl model for her to make sure it fit just right. When it was finished, Bismuth grabbed her hand, got down on one knee, and proposed. They were walking alongside the shore when she popped the question. A beautiful sunset was beyond the horizon. Truly a moment to remember 

Needless to say, Pearl couldn't believe it. Complete shock ran through her body. Never in her thousands of years of life would she imagine this. She felt lucky enough to be dating Bismuth. But marriage? That was a total foreign concept for Pearl. She was present for Garnet's wedding and it was wonderful. It was an amazing experience seeing two of her closest friends rejoice like that. However, it was hard for her to picture going through it herself. Especially when Rose and Greg did it years ago. She was beyond jealous that Rose was taking part in this human ritual. Mostly because she was doing it with Greg and not her. Now here she is in the present, making the decision to do it with Bismuth. Finally moving on from the past. Her mouth hung open as she brought a hand to her chest. Eyes welling up with tears. Of course she gladly said yes and jumped right into Bismuth's arms. The two spun around in a tight embrace 

After 4 months of planning, the day has finally arrived. Chairs had been set up outside on the beach, leading to a wooden arch with white and yellow flowers in it. Some people from the town had arrived early. Meanwhile, the two brides were getting ready in the beach house. Bismuth was in the bedroom with Steven, putting on her tuxedo. She stood in front of a full body mirror and buttoned up the jacket. She turned towards Steven with her arms outstretched to the side. "How do I look?" She said nervously 

Steven gave her a reassuring smile. "You look great Bismuth. Don't worry, everything will go smoothly."

She sighed. "I hope so. I just...want this to be perfect for Pearl. She deserves the best." Bismuth looked down at the ground, wondering if it'll work out. She cares deeply for Pearl and wants to treat her right. Maybe they could even have a relationship like Ruby and Sapphire 

"You don't have to impress her. She already loves you. I can tell by the way she talks about you." Steven said confidently

Bismuth looked back up at him and blushed. "Thank you, Steven."

"No problem. I'll meet you outside. I gotta get ready." Steven grabbed his tux as Bismuth headed out of the room

Meanwhile Pearl was getting ready in the bathroom. Connie was in there with her to help her prepare. It took a while to get all the armor on. It was bronze with a cape in the back. She had placed a pink flower in her hair. She leaned over the sink and looked back at her reflection, second guessing herself. She then closed her eyes and sighed. Connie took notice of the behavior and spoke up. "Pearl, are you okay? I thought you'd be happy."

Pearl turned and faced the girl. "I _am_ happy. It's just...sometimes it doesn't even feel real. I keep expecting Bismuth to break it off. Maybe I'm being paranoid. I don't know. It just feels too good to be true." She anxiously rubbed her arm. Even after all this time, Pearl still has a poor opinion of herself. It's totally natural to have doubt for these kinds of things. She feels like she doesn't deserve something as wonderful as this. Her attitude towards herself is definitely better than what it used to be but thoughts like this still run rampant in her mind

Connie gave a sympathetic smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You deserve happiness Pearl. Like everyone else. Just try to enjoy the moment. And remember, you're enough." She spoke encouragingly, trying to inspire trust in everything 

Pearl softly smiled back and slightly blushed. "Thanks Connie. That means a lot to me. I'll try to be more confident in myself." She replied with newfound hope. Connie was right. She _should_ be more excited about this. She's getting married! It's definitely a day to celebrate. And hopefully one that Pearl will remember for the rest of her days

* * *

Everyone was anticipating the start of the wedding. All the guests had arrived and people were seated. Biggs and Snowflake were the bridesmaids for Bismuth. While Amethyst, Garnet, and Lapis were bridesmaids for Pearl. Peridot was once again the flower girl and spread out Lotus flower petals on the ground. Everything was set up just the way they expected. When it was time to begin, Greg started playing the wedding march on his guitar. Pearl emerged from the crowd in the beautiful armor her soon-to-be wife made. She held close to her chest a bouquet of Hibiscus flowers, Lilies, and Marigolds. She picked them out herself

Bismuth couldn't help but smile and tear up at the sight in front of her. This beautiful gem was gonna be all hers. One she would treasure for eternity. One she would treat like a queen. The thought sent chills through her body. She couldn't wait to start this chapter of her life

Pearl eventually reached the end of the walkway. When she did, she turned to face Bismuth and the two joined hands. There was a brief moment of silence. They stared into each other's eyes. Steven took his position, cleared his throat, and begun the ceremony. "Ladies, gentlemen, and gems. We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two of my other favorite people, Bismuth and Pearl. You may just know them as teachers or part of the Crystal Gems. To me, they are family. I love each of them. And they clearly love each other. Why don't you talk about that."

Bismuth spoke up first. "From the moment I became a Crystal Gem, I felt free. I met Garnet, Rose..." Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a flash of pink. "Sorry Steven. Uh, she-who-must-not-be-mentioned, and then Amethyst. But then I met you. You made me feel like I could do anything. I felt confident when I was around you. _You_ were my light. And whatever comes in the future, we'll face it head on. Like we always do." Bismuth blushed slightly 

It was Pearl's turn to speak. "The time we've spent together have been some of the best moments of my life. It's funny when I look back on it. I always thought I'd be doing this with...you-know-who. But now, I'm glad it's you. I love you so much, Bismuth. I always feel like I can be myself around you. You bring out the best in me. And I hope you'll continue to do so as we enter this next chapter in our lives. I can't wait to spend the next few thousand years with you. Nothing would make me happier." She teared up a little and smiled wide

They each took a ring and placed it on the other's finger. When they finished, the two held hands once again and gazed into each other's eyes. Steven carefully stepped back up and closed out the ceremony. "Now then, by the power vested in me and the state of Delmarva, I now pronounce you officially married!"

Pearl placed a hand on Bismuth's cheek. The two closed their eyes and leaned in for a kiss. After a few moments of cherishing the kiss, a big bright glow emanated from the two gems. The crowd gasped and Steven shielded his eyes. The white light soon formed an entirely new figure. It looked to be about the same size as Opal. What was revealed was a fusion hugging themself. They had medium length rainbow hair, violet skin, two eyes, two arms, and wearing a torso of armor with a black jacket over it. The fusion kept their eyes closed and wrapped their arms around them. Pearl and Bismuth knew what happened and they didn't really care right now. All they cared about was each other


End file.
